vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Launcher
Summary Bee Launcher is one of Academy City's Powered Suits and part of Silvercross Alpha's collection. The Bee Launcher is a huge powered suit that has a giant sensor dome for a head, 2 arms and 2 legs. Additionally, it has 12 poles extending from his back. Each of these poles can store 10 drones known as Edge Bees; making a total of 120 Edge Bees. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-C Name: Bee Launcher | Edge Bee Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Classification: Powered Suit | Drone Wielders: Silvercross Alpha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, advanced sensors, can connect to electronics, Edge Bees | Flight, chainsaw edge, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Wall level melee (It should be at least as strong as Komaba Ritoku and other users of Hard Taping, knocked a car into the air and caused it to flip three times before falling down) | Street level Speed: At least Superhuman | At least Regular Human Durability: At least Wall level (As a large powered suit it should generally be impervious to small arms) | Street level Stamina: At least several hours | Unknown Range: Melee range | Melee range, can throw small objects Intelligence: The intelligence of the person or AI using it | Robotic Weaknesses: None notable | Can't grab materials thrown at a specific angle or fragile materials Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reconnaissance:' The Bee Launcher is a reconnaissance Powered Suit specialized in gathering information. The 12 poles on its back serve as both hives for its Edge Bees and high precision antennas. It can receive video information from the many Edge Bees it carries, intercept signals from other machines like the cleaning robots and security robots common in Academy City and it can also deploy cables from the suit that gather information from a communications network or security cameras. *'Edge Bee:' Edge Bees are Academy City drones used for reconnaissance purposes. The Edge Bees are circular shaped with a radius of about 70 cm. The inside of their metal border contains two sets of propellers that look like shampoo hats. These propellers provide lift and propulsion. The propellers are hollow on the inside. Edge Bees have a chainsaw surrounding the circular border. **'Chainsaw:' The Edge Bee's chainsaw is not intended to cut through things, but instead is made to grab an object stationary or thrown, use centrifugal force to add force, and launch the object with deadly accuracy at targets. The weakness of the Edge Bee is the fact it can't "grab" objects thrown at it in an angle it can't reach, nor it can grab materials that would break and possibly become lodged like glass. Obviously, the chainsaw can also be used to cut objects (like a door or even a person), though Hamazura Shiage noted that it doesn't cut cleanly like a normal chainsaw. Instead, the door they cut seemed torn by numerous fingers. **'Self-destruction:' The most terrifying part of the Edge Bee is the self-destruction fail-safe built into it when it is no longer fully functional, to prevent it from being used, or to catch off-guard targets. When it self-destructs, the Edge Bee launches hundreds of three J-shaped fishing hooks around itself. Key: Bee Launcher | Edge Bee Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9